


A better way to play

by Fenrils



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenrils/pseuds/Fenrils
Summary: Crystal Maiden finds a better way to play the game than relentlessly feeding.
Relationships: Rylai/Balanar
Kudos: 4





	A better way to play

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt as some Dota smut, hope someone enjoys it. Might be more in the future.

Rylai glowered her way through the radiant jungle, each failed de-ward enhancing her building glower.

There were, of course, no enemy wards in their jungle despite Sniper’s insistence otherwise. Rylai didn’t think it mattered at this point. The truth was, it didn’t. The Ancient influencing Sniper this match had a posted note stuck over his minimap that read: “You are doing great! Love, Mom”. An ineffectual way for an Ancient to play a match, you might think. And you would be right.

Undeterred by Sniper’s apparent brain death, Rylai’s own Ancient willed her to ward, protect him, and of course die for him. Sixteen times in twenty minutes, somehow the second lowest deaths on the team. A miserable experience.

Some other heroes like Sven claimed dying got easier, claimed you got used to it. Rylai found that profoundly untrue, each death was a fresh experience in misery. This match had been experiencing novel ways for Nightstalker to beat a person to death. Not a pleasant way to die.

Over the past few matches, Rylai’s anger had grown as each devolved into immense suffering for her. She wanted to resist, ignore the will of the Ancients, sit in the fountain, pet her wolves and then return to Icewrack. It didn’t seem possible, however; it seemed her tortured fate was to serve for all eternity as fodder for brain dead morons like Sniper.

Balanar, on the other hand, was quite enjoying himself. Twenty minutes in and he had treads, drums, basher and was halfway to scepter. The match couldn’t be going better. He pulled a large thick hair from his mouth, which he suspected was Sniper’s as he was willed towards the bottom river. To his pleasant surprise and to the future horror of one Crystal Maiden he found an invisibility rune, which he quickly consumed.

Rylai sighed, placed her final sentry, and sighed again. Not a single ward for four sentries, she could have finished a bracer instead. Maybe then she would survive a fight. Unwillingly, she made her way towards the radiant base, wishing she could stop along the way and hide in the trees. Spare her just that miniscule amount of suffering.

It was not to be, though. Instead, she nearly ran into Balanar under the revealing gaze of one of her sentries. Her own instincts cried out at her, to cast frostbite and run. Cogs in her head whirred furiously as she waited for the command. Nightstalker turned to her and before her own worthless Ancient could react, he silenced her, causing panic to take her.

That last glorious failure of her Ancient broke something in the woman. Some dark recess of her mind shuttered and snapped. A will more powerful than the Ancients unveiled itself. A will to survive, to not be used. Her ancient willed her to run, she didn’t. Instead, with no hope of escape, Rylai slumped to the ground and cried.

“Please, Balanar, don’t kill me.” She said, hot tears blurring her vision.

“I will do anything, just don’t kill me!”

Balanar looked at Rylai, confused. Across countless matches with countless kills, he had never known a hero to beg for their life. It seemed unreal to him. His Ancient compelled an attack, but the utter strangeness of the situation left him frozen, unsure.

Rylai peered into the eyes of her would-be killer and detected something unexpected, confusion or perhaps contemplation.

“Please!” She begged. “Please, I will do anything just let me live.”

Rylai shuffled towards the monster, bowed her head and placed her trembling hands at his feet.

Balanar failed to resist his Ancient’s will and struck the girl hard across the face, sending her flying away from him. He stalked over to her, invisibility broken, and paused once again. She was sprawled out on the ground, facing away from him. His eyes wandered to a place that for some reason held his gaze.

Rylai’s mind reeled, and her head throbbed from that one devastating blow. At least it would be over soon. A few more hits and the brief reprieve of respawn would come. She didn’t bother even moving, preferring instead to remain hunched over, half prone, half knelt with her eyes shut tight.

“Anything?” Balanar asked in his stalking voice.

Rylai opened shocked eyes and looked back over her shoulder at the monster. He was looking at her, but his eyes didn’t meet hers. His gaze was fixed squarely on her exposed ass. The short, loose fabric of her skirt bunched up and fallen aside to give him a full view. 

The crystal maiden never wore panties, something she briefly reconsidered at that moment. Very briefly. Then it occurred to her that being fucked by Balanar sounded immensely preferable to being beaten to death again. She was no prude and doubted Balanar could be much rougher than Sven. A weak smile spread across her lips and she wiggled her firm ass higher into the air.

“Just please be gentle.” She said, trying to sound innocent and maidenly. A tough task when sitting face down and ass up.

Balanar crouched, the four flapped lips of his mouth spread open and a long, thick tongue slid lazily from the center. The sight was both enticing and terrifying to Rylai. She hoped he would be very careful with the fangs that dotted his lips. She did also hope he knew how to use his impressive looking tongue. 

Balanar’s tongue met the maidens unprotected sex. As in all things, Balanar was aggressive and pushed throbbing inches of his tongue into her cunt without hesitation. Rylai moaned and arched her back further at her invader’s boldness. The tongue rolled and swirled about inside her, pushing against her silken embrace with a strength previously unknown.

Balanar found her taste odd, creamy and sweat. Very different from the salty, iron flavor that the rest of her yielded. He pulled his tongue out in a single swift motion, rolling her tang around in his mouth before darting back into the woman with precision. The Crystal Maiden let out a cry of shock and pleasure at the sudden redoubling of his effort. He decided he liked the taste, and Rylai decided she much preferred this method of tasting.

She squirmed at the frantic motions of his tongue as a heat built inside her. Her willing pussy twitching softly and growing wet with desire. Rylai relaxed into the sensations, thrilled with her decision, overjoyed to have her pussy explored so excitedly.

Then Balanar grabbed the girl around the thighs, being careful of his claws. Rylai let out a surprised yelp before being lifted from the ground. Her head smacked into firm Nightstalker thighs, putting her face to dick with his hardening cock. His tongue continued to play at her sex furiously.

His cock was enormous, which was fine, Rylai had expected that. What she had not expected was at the bottom of the large, veiny, blueish cock to find a canine looking knot. It was twice the thickness of his already thick shaft and throbbed menacingly. The thought of it splitting her pussy wide was just a bit concerning. The alternative flashed through her mind an instant before she pulled back and forced the monster into her mouth.

Balanar let out a low, satisfied grunt as she surrounded his shaft in a wet and warm embrace. A much smaller but far more practiced tongue swirled around his member with an eagerness even he had trouble matching. In the back of Balanar’s mind, his Ancient’s orders tugged.

Rylai dragged her luscious lips along the thick shaft in her mouth, bobbing back and forth along its length. The knot was too large for her mouth, but that didn’t seem to matter as the beast holding her upside down grunted with satisfaction. Balanar’s tongue writhed about inside and atop her sex relentlessly, achieving a depth and breadth that none had before. Choked moans escaped from around his shaft as Rylai drew to her orgasm.

Her legs shuttered and shook. Streams of her own cum ran down her legs and soaked the fabric around her waist. She pulled away from Nightstalker’s cock and gasped, tensing abs failing to pull in enough air. Balanar continued his licking without hesitation, gripping the squirming woman in place. Rylai’s pleasure built until she thought she might die, sent to respawn by Nightstalker again, but this time having enjoyed the experience thoroughly.

“St..st..stop.” Rylai said between gasps.

It took Balanar long moments to acknowledge her words, each moment stretching into an infinity of ecstasy for his victim. Finally, his tongue stilled and retreated from the shuttering woman. He looked down at her to see her heaving chest and fluttering unfocused eyes.

“Now for some me time.” Balanar said in his low rumbling voice. Surprised but pleasantly so that Rylai was already prepared for him.

Rylai barely heard the words as the world righted itself. Balanar had no trouble tossing her about in his hands. She found herself hugged tightly to his chest, face smashed against his hot firm abs. Not an unpleasant experience, she decided. Balanar took a few steps towards the radiant base, for a moment failing to resist his Ancient. He recovered and lowered Rylai, letting her slide down his chest until his cock rested between her wet thighs. He thrust a few times, failing to find proper purchase.

“Easy big guy, let me.” 

Balanar stopped his thrusting, felt Rylai’s grip around him fall away, and a warm, soft hand took his cock in its grasp. She rubbed it along her soaking lips, coating the already slobbery tip in her cum. Balanar far too impatient for this teasing thrust, forcing his cock into her.

Rylai’s well prepared pussy parted easily for the thick rod, waiting until it was deep inside before clamping down on it. Her lips dragged possessively at it when it withdrew, desperate to stop its flight. It did stop, returning an instant later, deeper and harder this time. They let out dual sounds of pleasure as Balanar settled into fucking her properly.

His profound strength and dexterous hips made it easy, each thrust sinking deeply before retreating just to the crown of his twitching cock. Then in again, hard, sending subtle ripples through the maiden’s toned flesh as her entire body heaved. Long strings of creamy girl cum clung to his pelvis before slamming back together with a wet slap at each thrust.

Rylai’s silken walls worked to pleasure its welcomed intruder, twitching and pulsing around it as it slid easily into her and fought mightily to escape her clutches. She felt the bulge of his knot press against her entrance and sucked in a deep breath. Her slit held firm against its intrusion, unwilling to permit it entry for the time being. She rolled her hips in time with his thrusts, using his willing shaft to search about her insides for more pleasure. Rubbing it along silken, pulsing walls in the moments before it retreated again.

Waves of pleasure rippled through Balanar’s cock and up his spine, clouding his mind. He wanted desperately to focus on that pleasure, but the Ancient’s will was strong and distracting. In a moment of genius, an idea came to him. Perhaps he could do both. He took Rylai firmly in one wide muscled forearm, freeing the other for use. Standing fully, he allowed her to slip back down onto him as he suspended his thrusts.

“What are you doing?” Rylai asked, sounding annoyed to her own surprise.

“I hunt by wolf light.”

With those words, he plunged the world into darkness, and the Nightstalker stalked.

Rylai bounced heavily on his cock as Balanar half ran, half flew towards the radiant secret shop. To this point, she had successfully held his knot at bay. Now though, each bounding leap pressed it fiercely against her entrance, which struggled against it.

Little droplets of cum sprayed onto the ground beneath the joined pair as Balanar sprinted. Despite Rylai’s growing concern at being knotted and concern about where Nightstalker was going, her body had not stopped its milking. She idly rolled her hips between strides, continuing to stir about her insides with his slick shaft.

At each landing she flexed every muscle in her body, sliding inches down his shaft and halting just before disaster. She maintained like that, her pussy holding desperately to his shaft until the next upward bound. Then she loosened, allowing herself to fly upwards along his throbbing cock before repeating the process.

Balanar lost himself in the sensations that engulfed his throbbing cock and allowed the Ancient to move him without resistance. He focused entirely on holding the warm, soft and wet girl in his arms. She was giving him a pleasure unrivaled, and he had no intention of letting her go.

Nearby the sounds of combat rang out, Sniper fired his rifle pointlessly at a blur. Phantom Assassin used phantom strike and with a single blow split Sniper in two and pressed on to the tower. A moment later a long absent Nightstalker appeared. Mortred did not fail to notice the Crystal Maiden clinging to his chest impaled on his cock from which white juices dangled.

Nightstalker approached the gap between the ancients and tier two top. A creepy smile grew on Balanar’s face as he prepared to do his second favorite thing and his new favorite in a glorious concert. Rylai resigned herself to her fate as they soared through the air. This jump was too high, there would be no stopping it this time.

Balanar came down hard and felt a sudden overwhelming tightness around his member. His previously neglected knot had forced itself inside his willing cock rider. Rylai screamed in pleasure and pain as she was pushed to her limits. The throbbing knot was hot and hard inside her, stretching out her entrance and pushing against her walls. Now with each step she remained anchored in place, the knot pulling at her vice like lips but failing to overcome their strength. The same strength that had kept the knot at bay, now trapping it inside her. She moaned and slumped, allowing Balanar’s arm and cock to support her entirely as another orgasm took her.

“What is that?” Mortred asked, pointing a blade at the girl shuttering and writhing on Balanar’s cock.

“Crystal Maiden.” He said casually, stepping up to hit the tower with one arm.

Each swing shifted her beneath him wonderfully. His knot engorged and his cock twitched, drawing close to his own release.

Mortred raised an eyebrow at Nightstalker and asked, “Is she dead?”

“Of course not.” He said, sounding offended.

“Are you raping her?” Mortred asked, with a deadly serious tone.

Balanar hesitated for a second, noting the venom in her voice.

“No, just leave me be.” Rylai choked out between moans, a stream of her juices began coating the ground near the tower.

Mortred gave the woman a confused look that Rylai did not notice, then shrugged.

“Guess that’s fine. I’ll slice you both if she attacks me, though. Let’s just finish this.”

Balanar grunted his approval a moment before the tower fell.

The feeling of his cock fully engulfed in the twitching, pulsing embrace of Rylai’s hole had him at his limits. He jumped into the radiant base and landed, sinking as deeply into the woman as possible. Then he came.

His knot bulged and his cock shuttered an instant before streams of hot seed flooded Rylai’s womb and painted her silken walls. Those walls moved on instinct, clenching and releasing in cadence with the twitching of Balanar’s cock, each time drawing forth more of his thick cum. Not an ounce escaped Rylai’s firm grip around his thick knot.

So close to her last orgasm and with no reprieve, she came again. The radiant base blurred and broke around her as Balanar worked to fill her. Nightstalker grunted and smiled as he beat Earthshaker into the ground, his cock simultaneously unloading into Crystal Maiden, sending surges of pleasure through his lower body.

Balanar thrust between bounding steps, filled with a primal need to plant his seed deep into his bitch. The pair let out mismatched sounds of pleasure as Nightstalker rampaged through the Radiant base alongside Mortred. One arm lashed out as the other pressed Rylai to him and his convulsing cock. The pair received strange looks from the converging dire team as Nightstalker fucked their apparently willing opponent.

Rylai’s former teammates questioned what she was doing and then died, while she continued to moan and shutter. The knot inside her throbbed and pushed. Her own walls pulsed and constricted in kind. The knot had locked the pair in a dance of unending ecstasy. Unable to separate and unable to control their own bodies. Crystal Maiden’s intemperate hole continued taking advantage of Balanar’s rapidly waning cock, milking it for all it would give. He faltered in his striding as his legs grew weak, all his energy dedicated to pumping seed into her.

Finally, Balanar relented as with a last few twitches he finished implanting all he had in the woman. Moments later, Rylai’s own ecstasy faltered and her body stilled its uncontrolled movements, leaving them both in bliss, heaving and flushed, one reddish and one purplish.

A final blow broke the Radiant Ancient.

“Just what I needed.” Balanar said.

The match ended, and the heroes were returned to their own realms.

Balanar looked down at his wet, softening cock in the inky blackness of his home. It seemed cold and sad now. He hoped he would see Rylai again soon.

Rylai fell heavily to the floors of Icewrack. Cum flooded from her freed cunt as she continued to pant. After long moments she rolled over and sat up, pulling aside a damp skirt to inspect herself. A large pool of cum sat between her legs and grew as more dribbled from her pussy. A pussy that was red, gaping, and swollen, positively beaten by Balanar’s relentless assault.

She smiled knowingly, not just in anticipation of their next encounter, but because she had resisted the Ancients and found a better way to play the game.


End file.
